


Be Mine

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Morning After, Other, Rating May Change, Rule 63, Sexswap, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Spooning, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Iwaizumi, agender akaashi, more to be added - Freeform, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm putting some Fem!Haikyuu drabbles I'm doing. I'm going to have a summary and word count for each drabble at the beginning of the individual chapters. I'm gunna try to keep all of them under 1.5k words.</p><p>1) Kuroken (G)<br/>2) Yakulev (T)<br/>3) Daisuga (G)<br/>4) Iwaoi (T)<br/>5) Bokuakakuro (T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroken: Your Arms Around My Waist

**Author's Note:**

> words: 1047  
> Summary: Kuroo knows Kenma isn’t one for big romantic gestures but since she’s played the guitar around Kenma before she figures this could be okay. She gets up and grabs the guitar out of the corner. She casually saunters back to the bed with the guitar in hand. She settles on the edge of it and brings one leg up settling it to lay parallel to the bed with her foot tucked under her other legs knee. She faces Kenma and strums the first few chords before she sings.
> 
> ((Also the song in this is interlude by london grammar. Their a wonderful band and have a great sound. I definitely recommend everyone to listen to them.))

Kuroo and Kenma have been holed up in Kuroo’s room for the last hour since they had gotten back from practice. Kuroo has her head leaning against the wall, a blanket draped across hers and Kenma’s laps. She’s cradling her, now cold, cup of tea as she watches Kenma play Animal Crossing on her 3ds while she leans against Kuroo’s arm.

Kuroo moves her gaze up to Kenma’s face; she admires her little upturned nose and thin lips. Her skin looks so soft and kissable. Kuroo flushes at the thought but does her best to keep the rest of her body from reacting in order to keep Kenma’s attention off of her.

She shifts her eyes to Kenma’s hair. She notices that some of Kenma’s bangs are hanging in her eyes so she brings her hand up to Kenma’s forehead and tucks them behind her ear. She brushes her hand down the rest of Kenma’s shoulder length hair and puts it back in her lap and moves her gaze back to Kenma’s game. 

She watches the game for a few more minutes before growing bored again. She lifts her eyes to the guitar in the corner of her room. She’d been practicing a new song for Kenma for awhile. She wants to sing it as her form of a confession. Kuroo already knows that Kenma knows about her feelings but she also knows that Kenma returns them. The problem is that neither of them have taken the step to move their relationship further. 

Kuroo knows Kenma isn’t one for big romantic gestures but since she’s played the guitar around Kenma before she figured this could be okay. She nudges Kenma to let her know she wants to get up. Once Kenma’s weight is off her arm she gets up and grabs the guitar out of the corner. She casually saunters back to the bed with the guitar in hand. She settles on the edge of it and brings one leg up settling it to lay parallel to the bed with her foot tucked under her other legs knee. She faces Kenma and strums the first few chords before she sings.

“Grey stares beneath the moon  
Tonight I’ll be dreaming of you  
People and rhythm instead  
And there you’ll be  
There you’ll be inside my head”

“Hmmm, I will dream of you  
Hmmm, you’ll dream of me too  
Hmmm, your hands, they’re on my face  
Hmmm, there would be no better place”

She glances up at Kenma between the break in the lyrics and smiles faintly when she sees Kenma staring at her. Despite the fact that Kuroo has played around her before she’s never played a slow love song. She usually only plays more upbeat songs; Panic! at the disco tends to be one of her favorite choices so something by a band like London Grammar is bound to entice Kenma. Kuroo thinks that Kenma probably knows what’s up but she doesn’t stop there.

“Some miracle man must have shot me  
While I wake. I never ran fast enough  
Oh my mistakes  
Would you really want me  
In the light of day, that very same man  
Shot flaws right through my face”

Kuroo focuses on playing and singing, she wants to seem as cool as she can, even if it’s only a little. She keeps her face blank but does what she can to portray how she feels through her voice.

“Hmmm, I will dream of you  
Hmmm, you’ll dream of me too  
Hmmm, your arms curled around my waist  
Hmmm, there would be no better place”

She glances up at Kenma again. Kenma’s playing her game but theres a light blush across her entire face and her cheeks and nose are darker than the rest of it. Kuroo flushes slightly and looks back down to her guitar and takes a deep breath.

“Could you have your arms around my  
Could you have your arms around my”

She plays the final chords of the song and stands up to place the guitar back on its stand in the corner of the room of the room. She forces the lazy smile on her face to hide her nervousness before she turns around, however she feels a shift in it as it becomes genuine when she finds Kenma staring at her with her 3ds closed in her lap. 

Kuroo saunters over to the bed, she kneels on the edge in front of Kenma and grabs her hand. She pulls Kenma towards her and smiles broder when Kenma follows along. Kenma moves the 3ds out of her lap and places it on Kuroo’s pillow. 

Kenma brings a hand up to Kuroo’s face and gently brushes her thumb along Kuroo’s cheek bone. Kuroo bends her neck down forward and gently rests her forehead against Kenma’s. Kenma closes the distance and presses her lips to Kuroo’s. Their eyes slide shut at the same time and Kuroo revels in the feeling of Kenma’s chapped lips against her own. Kenma pulls back after a few seconds and places her head against Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo runs a hand through Kenma’s soft locks and smiles contently.

Kuroo can feel Kenma’s lips turning upwards against her shoulder before she pulls back. “Kuro.” Kenma tightens her grip on Kuroo’s hand and turns her piercing stare up at Kuroo.  
“Does this mean we’re dating?” She looks unsure but Kuroo sees the hope in her eyes and smiles down at her. 

“Only if you want us to be Kenma.” Kuroo brings up her free hand and cups the back of Kenma’s head and traces the shell of her ear with her thumb. Kenma flushes but nods her head twice and smiles gently at Kuroo. 

Kuroo lets go of Kenma and moves back to her original spot on the mattress. Before Kenma has a chance to protest Kuroo grabs her around the waist and pulls her in between her legs and wraps her arms around Kenma’s waist. She nuzzles the top of Kenma’s head and places a soft kiss to the crown of it. Kenma mumbles something inaudible and huffs but she grabs her 3ds from the pillow she placed it on and relaxes back into Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo’s happy with how this went and she know’s Kenma is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I have stated on my other fics I don't have a beta. I don't think these two were really that OOC but if they are I apologize. If you want to request anything just leave it in the comments or send it to my blog frostedbell.tumblr.com !! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos would really be appreciated as well but if not I hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Yakulev: Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1270  
> Lev and Yaku get intimate at a weekly sleep over and they both make a surprising confession in sync which sends both of them into fits of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took 10 cm’s off both of their heights to make it fit better for female height. I realize I could have left Yaku the same height but she wouldn’t have a height complex being 5’5 as a girl since thats average height. Plus I really love their height difference. So Yaku went from 165 to 155 and Lev from 194 to 184.
> 
> 155cm = 5 feet  
> 184cm= 6 feet  
> ((Yaku is shorter than Lev by a whole foot, no one understands how much I love this height gap it's basically everything I need in life))

Yaku was tired of Lev’s constant complaining about being the big spoon. Whether she dated a guy or a girl she was almost always taller, seeing as she was 184 cm’s tall. 

Yaku decided to finally put a stop to that whining during their sleep over. Lev was mid sentence complaining about wanting to be held when Yaku pushed her down onto the bed sideways. Lev looked up at her startled, her expression made it look like she thought Yaku was going to hurt her. 

Yaku smiled down at her and gracelessly plopped behind her. She kissed the top of Lev’s head and wrapped her arms around Lev’s shoulders and held her. Lev gave her a confused look before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

“I said I wanted to be held but I didn’t expect you to go through with it!” She blurted between gasps for breath, her laughter slowly dying out. “You hardly ever show any affection besides quick kisses. I didn’t think you had it in you, Yaku-san.” Lev beamed at Yaku but she frowned while pulling away from Lev. She flopped on her back and looked up at the ceiling, she let out a soft sigh.

“I didn’t want you to stop..” Lev rolled on her side to face yaku and pouted. “I like when you cuddle with me.” 

Yaku felt heat rush to her face and felt thankful that the only light in the room was from the moonlight streaming through the open window. She rolled on her side and brought her face to the crook of levs neck. Yaku’s pixie cut brushed against Lev’s collarbone and Yaku felt her hold in a light laugh at the contact.

Yaku clutched at Lev’s shirt just above her breast’s and wrapped her other arm around Lev’s waist and tangled her hand in Lev’s hip length hair. Lev pulled back and pressed a kiss to Yaku’s forehead, then her temple, her nose, her cheek, her jaw, her chin, and then brought her lips to Yaku’s.

Yaku smiled against Lev’s lips and swiped her tongue across the seam of the taller girls lips. Lev opened her mouth and gently prodded at Yaku’s tongue with her own. Yaku felt drool slide down her cheek and grimaced. She pulled away and wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

She looked back up to Lev and saw that she looked mildly embarrassed. Yaku smirked and sat up looking down at Lev. “You’re messier making out then you are on the court.” She let out a laugh at Lev’s affronted expression. Lev sprung up and pinned Yaku underneath her. 

Yaku’s laughter was cut off as she was pushed roughly into her bed. She sucked in a large breath of air, winded by the sudden weight of Lev flopping on her. Yaku coughed and pushed at Lev’s shoulders. “Get off of me Lev, you’re crushing me.”

Lev laughed and pulled off enough to give Yaku room to breath. She froze when she felt Lev’s hands slowly trail down her sides. Lev gently rucked up Yaku’s shirt and gave her a sultry smile. Lev lowered one hand to Yaku’s hip and held her down with minimal force. Her other hand trailed small circles on her waist before it slipped under her to the small of her back. Yaku lifted her back up slightly and Lev took the opportunity to pull Yaku’s camisole up. Yaku grabbed the hem and helped Lev pull it over her head.

Lev placed a quick rough kiss against Yaku’s lips and pushed her back down onto the mattress. Lev brought her lips to Yaku’s neck and nipped at her skin. She bit gently and sucked on the skin. Yaku let out a quiet whine and gently smacked Lev’s arm. 

“You know the rules. You can’t leave marks where they’re visible.” Lev grumbled against her skin and sucked one last time before pulling away with a quiet pop. She brushed her lips down to Yaku’s collarbone and brought them down to the top of Yaku’s breasts. Lev’s hands held Yaku down by her hips and her legs were pinned underneath Lev’s long torso and legs. Lev kissed down the center of her chest and brushed her lips along Yaku’s ribs.

Yaku shuddered and brought a hand up to the back of Lev’s head. She dug her fingers into Lev’s roots and gently rubbed at her scalp. 

Lev stopped at Yaku’s naval and kissed the thin layer of fat on Yaku’s belly and rubbed at the stretch marks on her hips. Lev nuzzled her face into Yaku’s belly. Yaku could feel her smiling against her stomach and sighed contently. Her eyes fluttered shut and she released the remaining tension in her body. 

She let her hand drop from Lev’s head and placed it against her hand which was still rubbing along her hip tracing her stretch marks as if she had them memorized. Yaku felt Lev lift her head so she opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. 

Yaku’s eyes widened at the words that slipped from Lev’s lips. “You’re really beautiful, Yaku-san. I love everything about you. Your stretch marks.” She rubbed her thumbs across Yaku’s hips. 

“Your hair.” She brought a single hand up and gently rubbed at Yaku’s scalp and ran her fingers through Yaku’s short locks. 

“Your legs.” She pulled the hand that had been in Yaku’s hair away from her face and slides it down Yaku’s thigh; she stops at her knee and rubs a circle in the bottom of her thigh.

“And I love your belly. It’s so soft and cute, just like you.” She smiled and lowered her body down and placed a kiss to Yaku’s belly. She held her face there until Yaku felt her suck in a deep breath and press harder against her soft flesh.

Yaku burst into a fit of giggles and tried pushing Lev off of her when she felt her blow raspberries against her stomach. She tried to tell her to stop but couldn’t between the giggles so she pushed her hand against Lev’s shoulder and the other slipped to her forehead as she tried to push her face off of her stomach. 

Lev finally got off and Yaku’s laughter slowly died off. They made eye contact and quickly both of them were laughing. Lev dropped down next to Yaku and pulled her to her chest. Both of them were still winded and letting out quiet giggles. 

Once Yaku finally caught her breath she placed a kiss against Lev’s collarbone and pulled back. Lev was looking at her fondly with her eyes half lidded and her lips upturned slightly. It was an incredibly gentle expression that Yaku wasn’t used to seeing on her girlfriends face. It was extremely vulnerable and filled with love. It sent a jolt through Yaku and made her stomach flutter. 

Lev placed her lips against Yaku’s forehead and smiled against it. She pulled back and placed their foreheads together. “I meant what I said, Yaku-san.” Lev gently bumped her nose against Yaku’s and shut her eye’s.

“I know Lev.” She brushed her lips against Lev’s and smiled pulling back. She looked into Lev’s eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“I love you.” They both gawked at each other and burst out laughing at the synchronized confession. 

Lev nuzzled into Yaku and blew a puff of air against her neck. Yaku wrapped her arms around Lev’s shoulders and Lev pulled the blanket over them. Lev placed a quick kiss against Yaku’s neck and whispered. “Goodnight Yaku-san.” 

“Goodnight Lev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Comments and kudos would be appreciated and if you want to request something else leave a comment or send a message to my writing blog frostedbell.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Daisuga: Blue Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 653  
> Summary: Sugawara has a high fever and is very sick so she stays home from school and asks Daichi to bring home notes for her and Daichi decides to bring something else for her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sick so I'm not gunna bother editing any mistakes right now. Maybe in a couple days. Sorry if this is ooc but i felt like writing this to feel better.

Sugawara had woken up multiple times the night before to hot flashes and the chills. She could barely breath all night and was in constant pain. She had a splitting headache and discovered she had a fever of 38.6 when she woke up.

Her mom told her to rest up and stay in bed after giving her medicine and water. She called the school to let them know she would be out and Sugawara decided to text Daichi.

Sugawara: I won’t be in school today, I have a fever and can’t do much. Can you take notes for me and bring them to my house after practice?

Daichi: Of course. Rest up and feel better. I’ll see you around 7.

Sugawara smiled at her phone and set it down on her other pillow. She was determined to feel better so that her and Daichi could go on the date they had been planning for tomorrow. If she wasn’t better by then she wouldn’t be able to go. Of course there’s always the possibility of Daichi taking care of her herself, if Sugawara was being honest she didn't really see that as a bad thing.

Sugawara laid back down and closed her eyes hoping she could get a little more sleep and get closer to recovery.

~~~

Sugawara heard a gentle knock on her door and she mumbled a soft “Come in.” She blinked at the bright hallway lights and saw Daichi standing in the doorway. Her long black hair swished back and forth as she closed the door behind her and turned on Sugawara’s lights. 

Daichi frowned when she saw Sugawara’s appearance. Her cheeks were flushed from her fever and she was lying on her side curled into a ball with just her head popping out from under the blanket. She gave Daichi a weak smile when she sat on the floor next to Sugawara’s bed. 

“I brought you the notes but I also got you something as well.” Sugawara cocked her eyebrow up at Daichi. Daichi was flushed and looked down. She smiled and pulled a blue stuffed bunny out of her bag. It was small enough to fit in Daichi’s sports bag but big enough for Sugawara to hold it and cuddle with it. 

Sugawara reached out for it and smiled. She held it in front of her face and hugged it to her chest. “It’s cute.” Her voice came out gruff and low and she cringed at the sound of it. 

Daichi brought a hand up to the side of Sugawara’s face and brushed some of the hair sticking to it off. “Do you think you’ll be any better tomorrow?” Daichi traced gentle circles along Sugawara’s temple and placed a chaste kiss against her forehead.

Sugawara flushed more at the contact and her eyes fluttered. “I don’t know. I hope I will be.”

Daichi hummed and removed her hand from Sugawara’s face and grabbed one of the hands holding the bunny. “If you aren’t well enough to go on our date tomorrow don’t worry. You need to get better, that should be your top priority.” 

Sugawara nodded her head and held Daichi’s gaze with her own. “Well if I’m not better you could always nurse me back to health.” She smirked when Daichi turned red at her words. Daichi was flustered but attempted to maintain a calm composure. 

Sugawara squeezed Daichi’s hand as her eyes slipped shut; she could feel herself drifting back to sleep. She was so exhausted and couldn’t bring herself to stay awake for much longer. 

She remembers Daichi whispering something before she placed another kiss to Sugawara’s forehead. She heard Daichi stand up and Sugawara mumbled a soft “Goodnight.” She heard her door open and a quiet “Goodnight,” from Daichi. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Suga didn't feel any better the next day so Daichi did infact come over and nurse her back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I feel the same way Suga does in this. I kept waking up in the night and could hardly breath. It wasn't fun. Thankfully my fever broke earlier so I'm doing better. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and if you want to request anything comment below or send a message to my blog frostedbell.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Iwaoi: Hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1174  
> Oikawa is sore the morning after having sex with Iwa-chan and she really doesn't want to go to practice.

Oikawa rolls over and a gurgling noise leaves her mouth as it gets muffled by the pillows. Basically everything from her hips and below are sore from last night.

Oikawa roles over and plants her face on Iwa-chan’s shoulder and wraps her arm around her waist. “Iwa-chan~ It’s time to wake up~” 

Iwa-chan groans and turns her face over and rests it on Oikawa’s head, she nuzzles her hair and turns over. She pulls Oikawa against her and rests their foreheads together.

Oikawa giggles and pecks at the taller girls nose. “Good morning to you too Iwa-chan.” She smiles and has a lilt to her voice that finally got Iwa-chan to open her eyes. Oikawa’s smile broadens as she gazes into gorgeous emerald eyes that glimmer in the light streaming through Oikawa’s blinds. Oikawa brings her hand up and cups Iwa-chan’s face and runs a thumb across her cheek bones. 

She smiles softly at Iwa-chan and can feel a sense of admiration and love bubbling up in her belly. She ducks her head down and tucks it in the crook of her neck. She places a chaste kiss against Iwa-chan’s collar bone and presses their bodies closer together until their bare chests are flush against each other.

Iwa-chan grumbles and tightens her grip on Oikawa. “We have to get up for practice.” 

“Don’t wanna.” Oikawa whines as she nuzzles Iwa-chans neck.

Iwa-chan sighs and rubs circles into Oikawa’s back. “Fine. You get five more minutes but we have to get up after that.”

“Okay~” Oikawa pulls back and separates their bodies and places little kisses along Iwa-chans jaw. Iwa-chan brings her hand up and strokes Oikawa’s hair gently as she brings their lips together. Iwa-chan’s lips are soft and warm against Oikawa’s. Oikawa feels Iwa-chan smile against the kiss and Oikawa can’t help but smile back. 

Oikawa licks the seam of the other girls lips and Iwa-chan opens her mouth and pushes her own tongue against Oikawa’s gently. They push each other back and forth until Oikawa draws her own tongue back into her mouth. She gently scrapes Iwa-chan’s lower lip with her teeth and pulls. 

“Tooru, Iwaizumi, It’s time to get up!” Her mother bangs on her door and shouts. Oikawa accidentally bites down on Iwa-chans lip when her mother bangs on her door. Iwa-chan grimaces and pulls back from Oikawa frowning. 

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan, are you okay?” Oikawa reaches up and runs a hand through Iwa-chans short spiky hair as Iwa-chan brings a hand to her own lips.

“Yeah I’m fine. Theres no blood so it’s not like it’s a problem.” She shrugs awkwardly and Oikawa giggles. “You’re such a tough girl Iwa-chan~ You’re so cool!” Iwa-chan grumbles and frowns but Oikawa knows she liked it by the blush gracing her features. Oikawa pecks Iwa-chans lips and makes to sit up but groans at the pressure on her thighs and flops back down.

“Iwa-chaaan.” Oikawa whines, “You murdered my hips and thighs last night!” Oikawa grumbles as she sits back up and examines the bruises adorning her hips. 

“It’s not my fault it took me so long to finish.” Iwa-chan grumbles as she runs a thumb across the bruises on Oikawa’s hips. “So rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa huffs and turns away from her girlfriend.

“Plus I’m not the only one who left a mark.” Iwa-chan rolls over and exposes her bare back to Oikawa. Oikawa looks over and grimaces. There are multiple bright red scratch marks adorning her upper back, some look as if they had bled. Oikawa drops back on the mattress and crawls next to Iwa-chan. She drapes herself on top of her and places a kiss on each scratch mark. 

She rubs her face against Iwa-chans back when she finishes and sighs. She pushs herself out of bed and whines when she put her weight on her sore legs. She walks to her dresser in all her naked glory and opens the drawer. She grabs her favorite pink panties and steps into them. She turns her head to look at Iwa-chan and smirks. 

“Like what you see Iwa-chan~?” She teases as she turns back around to get her sports bra out of the drawer. 

“You know I do.” Iwa-chan retorts in a flat voice, but Oikawa can hear the fondness in her voice and she blushes as she pulls her sports bra over her head and secures it. 

“Iwa-chan you need to get out of bed too! I can’t be the only one dressed!” Iwa-chan sighs at Oikawa’s voice. “Fine but throw me a pair of underwear first.” Oikawa grabs a pair of one of the panties that Iwa-chan keeps here for days like these. 

“Here you go.” She tosses them to her girlfriend and turns around to give her some privacy and search for a shirt to wear to practice. She grabs one of her clean practice shirts and throws it on over her head. She was about to grab a pair of shorts when she feels Iwa-chans arms grab her waist. She turns around and places her arms around Iwa-chans shoulders. She cocks her head to the side when she notices that Iwa-chan’s chest is flat. 

“You’re not gonna wear your breast forms today?” She asks. Iwa-chan shakes her head. “I just cleaned them and don’t feel like making them all sweaty just to have to clean them tonight. Plus everyone on the team knows I’m transgender so it’s not like it matters.” Oikawa nods and rests her head against Iwa-chans shoulder. 

“Shit!” Iwa-chan rasps out. 

“What?” Oikawa asks alarmed.

“We have to leave now, practice starts in 25 minutes.” 

“Oh, okay lets finished getting dressed then we’ll go!” Oikawa grabs the short shorts out of her drawer and pulls them on. She grabs a pair of socks and plops on her bed to pull them on. She stands up and grabs her practice gear off her chair. She turns to see that Iwa-chan’s ready and waiting for her.

Oikawa grabs Iwa-chan’s hand and makes their way to the door. Suddenly Oikawa stops and tugs Iwa-chan to the bathroom. “We haven’t brushed our teeth yet Iwa-chan and I’m not going to practice with morning breath and neither are you.” Iwa-chan grumbles but agrees with Oikawa and allows herself to be pulled along. 

Oikawa pulls her hair into a ponytail when they reach the bathroom. She brushes her bangs quickly before grabbing her toothbrush and brushing her teeth vigorously. Iwa-chan does the same and brushes her hair in an attempt to make her hair look a little more controlled but with no success. Oikawa laughs at Iwa-chan as she splashes her face with cold water to clean off her face since she doesn’t have time to thoroughly wash it. She dries her face off and waits for Iwa-chan to finish before she pulls her hand and they bolt to the door. They pull their shoes on quickly and head out the door. Oikawa smiles brightly when Iwa-chan intertwines their fingers as they walk down the street to Saturday practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at conclusions I'm sorry,,,I wasn't really sure how else to end it. If someone has a better suggestion for how to end it please tell me and if I like that better I'll probably change it to that!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you have any prompts or want me to write something just leave a comment or send a message to my writing blog frostedbell.tumblr.com


	5. Bokukuroaka: Better Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,721  
> Kuroo unwittingly says something that makes Akaashi feel uncomfortable about their body but Bokuto manages to make them feel better about themselves and they all manage to turn the relationship between the three of them to something better than it was before.

“Hey Akaashi, you should really wear some booty shorts next time we have joint practice.” Kuroo advised as she sidled up to Akaashi and gave them a very obvious once over

Akaashi took a step away from Kuroo and turned towards her. Akaashi rolled their eyes and shot Kuroo an irritated look. “I’m comfortable in the shorts I already wear for practice Kuroo-san. I don’t see why booty shorts are necessary.” 

Kuroo shrugged and side-eyed Akaashi as she turned her head away slightly “I just think they would look good on you. I’m sure most people would agree.”

Akaashi raised their eyebrows at Kuroo and glanced down at their large pear shaped body in doubt. “I have to disagree with you Kuroo-san, on both accounts.” Akaashi turned around and was prepared to walk away when Kuroo walked in front of them again.

 

“Come on Akaashi, You aren’t telling me you dislike your body, are you?” Kuroo raised a single eyebrow at Akaashi and oogled their legs. An awkward silence stretched between the two of them before Akaashi sighed and ran a hand through their short dark hair. 

“No Kuroo-san. I’m saying other people don’t like my body as much as you and Bokuto-san do. Most people don’t appreciate dfab’s in shorts if they’re above a size 12. Especially if they have cellulite and stretch marks.” Akaashi deadpanned. They turned their head away from Kuroo in an attempt to hide any visible insecurities in their expression.

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and she gave Akaashi a disbelieving look. “No you’re wrong. Wear a pair of short shorts and a better bra the next time me, you and Bokuto go shopping and you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

Akaashi stiffened at Kuroo’s comment about their bra and glared at her. Akaashi lowered their voice and practically snarled at Kuroo. “I don’t dress for others, I dress for myself and will stick to sports bra’s and the clothes I like.” Kuroo raised her eyebrows at Akaashi’s tone of voice. She was startled when she felt an arm thrown over her shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?” Bokuto broke in. 

“Kuroo-san was telling me how I should wear short shorts and a better bra next time we go shopping together.” Akaashi said tersely as they directed all their attention on Bokuto. Akaashi felt a small tug of satisfaction in their gut when Bokuto’s expression darkened and her eyes shifted away from Akaashi towards the girl her arm was still around. 

Bokuto hummed as she pulled away from Kuroo and let her arm drag across the girls shoulders and drop to her side. “I need to talk to Akaashi real quick! Be right back!” Bokuto said hurriedly. Kuroo raised her eyebrow and her eyes followed the pair as Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and dragged them out through the gym doors.

Bokuto pulled Akaashi towards the bathrooms next door. Once they were in the bathroom Akaashi visibly relaxed but they were still tense and uncomfortable in their own body. 

“Hey Akaashi, are you okay? I know how you get about comments on your chest.” Bokuto slipped her hand from Akaashi’s wrist and into their hand and gently tugged on it. “C’mon Akaashi.”

“I’ll be okay Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san didn’t know any better so it’s fine.” Akaashi sighed, their voice sounded strained. They tilted their head up and closed their eyes.

Bokuto huffed and stomped her foot petulantly. “I’m still gunna kick her ass.” 

“Please don’t.” Akaashi sighed. They opened their eyes and tilted their head back down so they could look at Bokuto. Bokuto was currently avoiding looking at Akaashi causing them to sigh again.

“It would strain our relationship if you did that. We can talk to her together in a few minutes but please remain calm when we do.” 

Bokuto Crossed her arms and huffed. “Fine I’ll do it for you.” Bokuto moved her eyes back to Akaashi and Akaashi noticed a change in her expression. Her shoulders had relaxed and the look she was giving Akaashi was full of affection.

Bokuto moved both her hands up to cup the side of Akaashi’s face and she ran a thumb over their cheek bone. “You’re really beautiful, ya know. You’re body is amazing too. Even the parts of it you don’t like.” Bokuto moved her other hand to the back of Akaashi’s neck and moved them closer together until Bokuto’s forehead was resting against Akaashi’s.

“You’re really amazing Akaashi and a fantastic datemate so don’t bash yourself. I love you.” She blushed at those words and Akaashi couldn’t help but blush as well. Bokuto cleared her throat and continued on what she had been saying. “I love all of you, every stretch mark and bit of cellulite. Every part of you is amazing to me. You mean a lot to me.” Bokuto tilted her head forward and brushed her lips against Akaashi’s before pulling back. She smiled at Akaashi with a blush across her face and Akaashi could feel their own face heating up. 

Akaashi cleared their throat and took a step back from Bokuto. Bokuto dropped her hands from Akaashi’s face but grabbed one of their hands and intertwined their fingers together. “We should go talk to Kuroo-san now.” Akaashi cleared their throat and looked down while whispering; “I love you too Bokuto-san”

Bokuto smiled wide and pulled Akaashi towards the door and out of the bathroom. She squeezed their hand before letting go and dropping it as they headed back towards the gym. 

Akaashi felt their nerves growing as they got closer to the gym. Akaashi took a deep breath and focused on Bokuto’s presence. She was calm for once and Akaashi knew that she would be a reliable source of strength for them.

Bokuto pushed open the gym doors as the two of them reached them and she called out for Kuroo. “Hey Kuroo come here!” Akaashi molded their face into a blank expression as Kuroo looked at them in mild surprise. 

Kuroo smacked the ball she was holding to Lev, who poorly received it causing it to bounce of her arms into her face. Kuroo and Bokuto snickered as Yaku patted the taller girls arm and told her to go get ice.

Kuroo jogged over to them and cocked her eyebrow. “What’s up?” She asked.

“We need to talk to you outside.” Akaashi replied. Kuroo nodded and Akaashi turned towards the door with Bokuto and Kuroo in tow. Akaashi headed to the area behind the gym and hoped it would be deserted like it normally was. 

Akaashi turned the corner and stopped in their tracks. A few feet in front of them were Karasuno’s Sawamura and Sugawara making out against the back wall. Sawamura was in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, her shirt discarded off to the side. Sugawara cupped her breasts as Sawamura let out a low moan. Akaashi felt like their face heat up and quickly turned around. They ushered Bokuto and Kuroo back around the corner before either of them could say or do something they’d regret however both of them looked just as embarrassed as Akaashi felt so Akaashi had a feeling this wasn’t something either of them would bring up again.

Akaashi held both of their wrists as they headed over to the tree that was on the outskirts of the courtyard and thankfully out of earshot and view of Sugawara and Sawamura. Akaashi let go of both girl’s wrists as they reached the tree. Akaashi looked up at both girls as she turned to face them and sat down on the grass ushering them to do the same. 

They sat down in a little circle in the shade and Akaashi cleared their throat before they started talking. “Kuroo-san I want to explain something to you about my chest.” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at Akaashi but nodded for them to continue. “I don’t typically feel uncomfortable over having such large breasts or a very feminine body but when people bring up my body shape, especially my chest, It makes me feel like they view me as a girl and not agender. Even if I know the person who comments on it does not see me as a girl it still makes me feel very uncomfortable. So I would really appreciate it if you didn’t make comments about my chest or the kind of bras I wear.” 

Kuroo looked down as Akaashi finished and scratched the side of her face sheepishly. “I’m really sorry Akaashi, I had no idea you felt that way.” Kuroo looked back up to Akaashi and glanced over to Bokuto before looking down again. “I won’t bring up your chest again. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I don’t want to take the chance at destroying our relationship either.” 

Akaashi nodded and smiled gently at Kuroo. “Thank you Kuroo-san. I appreci..” Akaashi was cut off as Bokuto flung herself at Akaashi and toppled them over and into Kuroo, all 3 of them lying on one another in a mess of tangled limbs. Bokuto nuzzled her face into Akaashi’s neck as they sighed and put one hand around Bokuto’s back. 

Kuroo groaned but was soon laughing at the mess of limbs and her silly girlfriend “Honestly Bokuto.” She said in between each heaving breath from laughing so hard. “I can’t help it I just love both of you so much and just wanted to hug you both!!” Akaashi let out a light laugh at this and kissed the top of Bokuto’s head and pushed her up and off of them. Bokuto stood up off the ground and reached for both of their hands to pull them up. 

Once they were on their feet Akaashi grabbed Kuroo’s hand and kept their hold on Bokuto’s. Akaashi tugged Kuroo closer to them and placed a kiss to her jaw and smiled before pulling away from her and dropping both of their hands. “We need to go back to practice or all of us are going to get into trouble.” Akaashi said. Bokuto and Kuroo nodded and followed after Akaashi. They threw their arms around Akaashi’s waist and smiled as Akaashi huffed at the two of them. However neither girls missed the small smile on Akaashi’s face as they made their way back to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mention it in the fic itself but in this verse Lev is a trans girl and Suga is a dmab demigirl. 
> 
> Akaashi is like a size 12 in this because I love the idea of chubby Akaashi. Like they have a super slow metabolism and it's hard for them to lose weight even though they eat healthy and exercise. They're actually okay being that size but they still deal with insecurities since they're surrounded by muscular and lean babes because of volleyball and deal with insults from jerks on other teams. 
> 
> My obsession with chubby Akaashi arose thanks to [teal](http://tealbruise.tumblr.com/) so if you like the idea of chubby Akaashi please come talk to me or talk to teal cus they _love_ chubby Akaashi and so do I!!
> 
> If you want any writing requests or have prompts for me please leave them at [my writing blog](http://frostedbell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading have a nice day c:


End file.
